Always and Forever/Transcript
(Set at sea at night, with a dark and gloomy mist. A canopy boat is shown close up) Elijah: (voiceover) Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall. Mississippi River, 300 years ago Abandoned ship - "Can I eat him, brother?" (An abandoned ship is shown left in the middle of the sea.) Man 1: What do you make of that? Man 2: No banner; no flag. Floated in out of nowhere. A miracle ship. Man 1: Why is it just sitting out there? Man 2: Suppose we ought to find out. (The men are shown entering the ship, below deck. They walk down the ladder one by one holding up lanterns for light as we hear water dripping sounds. They have other men with them.) Man 2: Where in hell is everyone? Man 1: Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit. Take what suits you. Man 1: What do you make of that? (He refers to two coffins.) Man 1: Open it up. (Man 2 hesitates slightly, but soon opens the coffin, to reveal a daggered Kol.) Man 2: (Looks over the body) What the hell?! (Suddenly a door is heard swung open and men start to get attacked and disappear, but it is unclear who's doing the attacking. There are wind sounds nearby as the men start to disappear. Man 2 is the last one left. He holds up his lantern to see who's taking his men.) Rebekah: Hello. (Man 2 turns around with his lantern up to face Rebekah. She is vamped up and her veins begin to disappear, as she wipes the blood off her lips with her handkerchief.) Rebekah: Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother? Elijah: I'd rather you didn't. (Eljiah is heard as a voiceover and soon appears out of a dark corner. He smiles slightly at Man 2.) Elijah: There's no need to be afraid. (Compels) And do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing. Man 2: I will remember nothing. Elijah: We've had a very long journey, wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore. Man 2: What kind of hell demons are you? Rebekah: We're vampires, darling. The Original vampires: Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn; may they rest in peace. Klaus: Are we saving the best for last? Rebekah: And our half-brother, Niklaus. Ignore him; he's a beast. (Klaus is shown with Man 1 as a dead body in his arms. His face is vamped up with blood over his mouth and he laughs slightly at Rebekah's comment, before pushing the dead body to the ground, which lands with a loud thud.) Klaus: We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland? Elijah: Niklaus, your manners are, as always, without equal. Sir, would you be so good as to tell us where it is that we have landed? Man 2: The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans. Elijah: Thank you so much. Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies. (Elijah soon leaves. Man 2 looks around with his lantern to see men lying dead on the ground. Some against the wall, that are covered with their own blood. The walls have blood on them as well. All the men had been 'rippered') OPENING CREDITS (Present day, New Orleans) 'A bar, called "Rousseau's" - "Narcissistic and paranoid."' Camille: So what brings you to the Big Easy? Elijah: I used to live here. Camille: Really, when? Elijah: Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago. Camille: I just moved here myself. What brought you back? Elijah: Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have got himself a bit of a bind. Camille: You say that like it's a common occurrence. Elijah: Well ... he's complicated. Defiant. I'll mannered. Little temperamental. See, we don't share the same father. Of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply, never felt like he belongs. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble. Camille: And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it. (Elijah nodds smiling.) Camille: What kind of bind is your brother in? Elijah: He believes there're people in this town that are conspiring against him. Camille: Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid. (She shakes her head. Elijah observes her interest.) Sorry. bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliche. Elijah: Listen (he looks at her nameplate), Camille, I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here, Jane-Anne Daveraux. Any idea where I might find her? Camille: No. But I know someone who might. A street - "a little late." (A street in New Orleans. It's dark, just some bright signs can be seen. A female tourist guide - obviosly a witch - talks to some tourists.) Witch: Welcome to New Orleans, and the crown jewel of the Crescent city, the French Quarter. Jazz and jambalaya, romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bumb in the night. Monsters that feed off human blood, vengefull spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite, the witches. Here we have the voodoo shop, Jardin Grin, go on browse for a hex. (The tourists enter the shop while the witch stays outside, taking a few steps towards a person, standing near the shop.) Witch: Are you going to continue following me Elijah, or do you wanna talk? Elijah: You know who I am. Witch: Original vampire, always wears a suit. (Elijah smiles.) You and your family are famous amongts the witches, especially with your... brother back in town. Elijah: Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him, someone by the name of Jane Anne Deveraux. Witch: Well, if he's looking for Jane Anne, he's a little late. Elijah: Are you telling me she's dead? Witch: Come on, her sister Sophie's gonna want to talk to you. New Scene - "Not my problem." (There is a crowd of witches. They stand, kneel and crouch sadly around the body of their fallen friend, Jane-Anne. The body lies on the ground, obviosly dead, with blood on its neck. There are some flowers and candles around the corpse. Sophie Deveraux sits near her sister, weeping silently. All of the witches look depressed. Silent sad music is playing. ( Elijah and the witch appear. Elijah's is really shocked, you can see it in his expression. They stop a few hundred meters away from the mourning witches.) Elijah: That's Jane Anne? Killed in public for anyone to find... Witch: Only people that come around here are the witches. Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery. Elijah: Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this. Witch: No. Jane Anne died because she got caught doing magic. Elijah: What do you mean she got caught using magic? (A jarring whistle can be heard.) Witch: you wanna know who killed Jane Anne? You're about to get your first glimps of Marcel in action. Elijah: The vampire Marcel? Witch: Things have changed since your family left town, Marcel has changed. (Vampires approach the witches) Witch: I'm asking you stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered. (Elijah vamp speeds to a spot on a balcony, so he is hidden in the shadows.) Marcel: Well, well, well, what have we here. I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner's not approving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago we had to teach your sister a little lesson. Sophie: We're putting her to rest Marcel. Leave us alone. Marcel: I never said you can move the body, matter of fact I left her here for a reason, send a message if anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. Why I have you, quick Q&A, my old friend, the hybrid Klaus, he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for of all people Jane Anne. Any idea why? Sophie: I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business. Marcel: Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, keep those tourists happy. (To the vampires) Take the body. Sophie: What? No! Stop! Stop! Marcel! Marcel: I'm gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here. Sophie: Marcel please. Her body won't be at peace. Marcel: Not my problem. (Marcel and the rest of the vampires walk away with Jane Anne's body. Elijah is still standing on the balcony, watching them.) Elijah calls Rebekah on the phone - "Consider this me calling take backs." (Rebekah is sitting in the bathtub, holding a glas of champaign in the one hand, her cellphone in the other hand.) Rebekah: You mean to tell me after all these years Marcel is alive and well? Elijah: Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find him. Marcel who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing out rules him ??? savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Wtiches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into. Rebekah: Sorry, what was that? I stopped paying attention at our brother. Elijah: Rebekah. Rebekah: Our hatefull, traitorous, bastard of a brother, who ??? any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to insure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe. Elijah: Always and forever, Rebekah, that is what we once swore to each other. Rebekah: Consider this me calling take backs. Elijah: Well, you've called take backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city... Rebekah: I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile. I know very well I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later he stuck a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him. Elijah: Enough. I believe our brother's in trouble, so what ever's going on between Marcel and the witches it's dire enough that they risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why. (Elijah hangs up the phone) In an alley, behind the "Rousseau's" - "You heard of me?" (Elijah is standing in front of the "Rousseau's". The same time, Sophie Deveraux leaves the restaurant through a backdoor. She goes to a little table with burning candles on it. A dog barks anywhere. Sophie starts crying and talking to her dead sister.) Sophie: Oh, you can't be into this, Jane. Give me the strenght to finish it. (The door snapped shut. Sophie turns around. Suddenly, two vampires jump into the alley.) Sophie: The doors work, you know. Vampire 1: You're doing magic? Sophie (raising her voice): I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects. Vampire 2: Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane Anne. Marcel wants to know why. Sophie: I'd say, ask her yourself but I guess you can't seeing as Marcel killed her. (One of the vampires speeds up and grabs Sophie. But suddenly, he is removed from the witch by something. Sophie looks around afraid, the second Vampire is confused. Something falls to the ground. It's the heart of the other vampire. The second vampire looks up and then turns around to attack Sophie, but before he reaches her, he is also grabbed by a dark shadow. The vampire gets thrown at the wall, a dagger stuck in his chest. Elijah stands near Sophie, looking at the dead vampire.) Elijah: I'm Elijah. (looking at Sophie) You heard of me? Sophie (nodding): Yes. Elijah. So why don't you tell me what business your family have with my brother. At the cemetery - "What kind of connection?" (Sophie and Elijah are at the cemetry. Sophie opens the squeaking gate and enters the cemetery. Elijah stops in front of the entry. Sophie turns around.) Sophie: This is sacred ground. What means: vampires have to be invited in. But since I'm desperate: Come on in. (Elijah is able to enter the cemetery now.) Sophie: We can talk freely here. Elijah: I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus? Sophie: Isn't that obvious? We have a vampire problem. And we need help. Marcel has and army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back, but we haven't had much luck. Until my sister Jane Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter in a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother. Elijah: What kind of connection? Sophie: Apperently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl - she is pregnant. And the father of the child she is carrying, is your brother Klaus. Elijah: That's impossible. Sophie: Nothing is impossilbe, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it: They call him the hybrid, right? (She raises her voice and turns the head): Bring her out! (Three witches come out, in there middle is no one else than Hayley, the pregnant werewolf girl. Elijah watches her interested, while Hayley seems a bit confused and really irritated.) Hayley: Who the hell are you? Elijah: Give us a moment please. Hayley and Elijah talking - "You should probably know my name if you tell me your whole life story." (Elijah and Hayley are in some kind of stone building. There are thousands of candles on the walls around them. The werewolf and the original are sitting on a bench in the middle of the building.) Elijah: So have they been holding you here against your will. Hayley: They lured me onto the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these ... weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean ... vampires are dead. They can't have children! Elijah: Perhaps if you knew brother's story might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may. (Elijah tries to lie his hand on Hayleys temple, but she recoils.) Hayley: What are you doing? Elijah: Relax, if you open your mind to me, I can show you. (Elijah lies his hands on Hayleys temples. They close their eyes.) Elijah: In the beginning our family was human. A thousand years ago now. (You can see a flashback to this time.) Rebekah:'' Come Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again.'' Elijah: Although our mother devealed in the dark arts, we (???) in a time that was quite difficult to do so. And for better worse, we were happy. (The flashback is interrupted.) Elijah: And ... however one night our youngest brother was killed by our villages greatest dread. (Flashback starts again) (Klaus comes home, holding the dead Henrik in his arms.) '' ''Klaus: Mother! '' ''(End of Flashback) Elijah: Man which transformed themselves into wolfs during the full moon. Our family was (???). None more than Niklaus. Desperate, to protect the rest uf us, our father forced our mother to call upon the black magic in order to make us stronger. (You can see the scene, when the originals turned into vampires) Mikael (holding the arm of a human in front of Rebekah): Drink! (Rebekah drinks the blood.) (End of Flashback) Elijah: And the first vampires were born. But with the speed, this strengh, this imortality came terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus. (Flashback: Niklaus kills a person.) Elijah: When he killed for the first time, we knew how he truely was. (Flashback: Klaus turn into a wolf. He screams, his bones crack. Mikael and Niklaus come to see the scene.) Elijah: Niklaus! Klaus: What is happening to me? (Elijah wants to run to his brother, but he can't as he is hold back by his father.) Mikael: Don't! Klaus: Father! It hurts! '' ''Mikael: He is a beast. An abomination. (End of flashback.) Elijah: He wasn't just a vampire. Hayley: He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life. Elijah: Niklaus was a result of an indiscretion our mother has hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf, like yourself. Enfuriated by this betrayel my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would surpress Klaus's werewolf side, denying any connection with his truth self. (Flashback. Esther - the original's mother - stands in front of a fire. Beneath the fire, there is Niklaus, partly bound on a wooden constellation, held by Mikael.) Mikael: Elijah! Elijah, hold him down! Klaus: Brother! Please! Don't let him do this to me! Mikael: Do it now, boy! Now! Klaus: Help me! (End of flashback) Hayley: Your dad was a dick. (Elijah chuckles.) Hayley: I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. (???) Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho ... who I slept with. Classic me. Elijah: I cannot excuse his behaviour, but you must understand, when our father hunted him (Elijah stands up) - hunted us - for centuries every time without a moment of happiness we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were the happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becomming the hybrid ... he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. (He shakes his head) He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself. Sophie appears. - "That sounds remarkably like blackmail." (Sophie enteres the building.) Sophie: I'm glad you feel that way. Because we need your help. Elijah: (???) to have to do with this young women? Sophie: We want to ran Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about beeing a vampire he learnt from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, he won't see the betrayel coming. Elijah: (???) sure you are aware that my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do. Sophie: That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think, he is going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighboorhood? Convince Klaus to help us and noone has to know about the newest member of the original family. Elijah: That sounds remarkably like blackmail. Sophie: Like I said: I'm desperate. Elijah: Well then (he smiles). I have my word cut out from (???). Elijah and Klaus - "What an entirely unwelcome surprise." - "And what an entirely unsurprising welcome." (Klaus stands on a balcony. Elijah appears.) Klaus (without looking at his brother): Evening, Elijah. Elijah: Niklaus. Klaus: What an entirely unwelcome surprise. Elijah: And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me. Klaus: I'm not going anywhere until I find out who is conspiring against me. Elijah: I believe I just found that out for you. Klaus learns about the baby. - "How dare you command me!?" (Klaus and Elijah are back at the cemetery. Some witches and Hayley are present.) Klaus: No. It's impossible. Elijah: I said the same thing myself. Klaus: This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate. Sophie: But werewolfs can. Magic made you a vampire. But you are born a werewolf. You are the original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes. Klaus (screaming, to Hayley): You've been with someone else, admit it! Hayley: Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours? Sophie: My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us.We can keep them save. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress. Hayley: Wait, what? Elijah: Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself. Sophie: No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules. (Elijah looks hopeful to Klaus.) Klaus (threatening silent): How dare you command me... (shouting) threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear any more lies. Elijah: Niklaus! .... Listen. (He can hear the heartbeat of the baby coming out of Hayleys belly.) Klaus: Kill her and the baby. What do I care? (he leaves). Hayley: Screw this. I'm out of here! Elijah: No one touches the gril. I'll fix this. (Sophie nodds.) Elijah tries to convince Klaus - "It's a trick, Elijah." (Klaus is running through a street. Elijah catches up with him.) Elijah: Niklaus. Klaus: It's a trick, Elijah. Elijah: No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance-- it's our chance. Klaus: To what? Elijah: To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined-- we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted-- all that we have ever wanted was a family. Klaus: I will not be manipulated. (Klaus turns away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to block his way.) Elijah: So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child-- your child-- live. Klaus: I'm gonna kill every last one of them. (He shoves Elijah and turns away but once again Elijah vampire speeds up and blocks him.) Elijah: And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name? Klaus: People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power? Elijah: Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty-- that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child. (Elijah has placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture.) Klaus (whispers): No. (Klaus walks away.) Back in the Mausoleum - " (They witches are in the Mausoleum, talking.) Sophie: Marcel and his Vampires are out of controlle. Something had to be done. Witch, called Agnes: And the solution is to bring in more vampires? Sophie: These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals. Agnes: What makes you think you can controlle the hybrid? (Elijah appears, leaning on the wall.) Elijah: She can't. I'm not entirely certain if I can, either. But now that your covern has drown (???) i have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating? (Sophie takes a needle and shows it to the Original. She stings the needle into her Hand.) Hayley: Ow! (Elijah looks at her. There is a drop of blood on her hand, exactly at the same point, where Sophie hurt herself.) Hayley: What the hell!? Sophie (showing her hand too): The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed. It didn't just come from the pregnancy. It linked me ... to Hayley. So anything that happens to me happens to her. Which means that her life is in my hands. Klaus might not care about his own child. Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts